Ghost Dance
(Pocket VOY) | number = 20 | published = | format = paperback | pages = 288 | ISBN = ISBN 0671035835 | date = 2376 }} Description :Scientific theory holds that ninety percent of all matter in the universe is "dark matter," unable to be detected by ordinary means. The gravitational force of that mysterious material ensures the continuance of all reality, but now a cosmic conspiracy plans to use excess dark matter to bring about the death of the universe. :''While Chakotay and Paris are lost in a mysterious shadow dimension, Captain Janeway and the remainder of her crew struggle to contain the deadly dark matter wreaking havoc on the ship—and deep in space. But malevolent forces are working against the starship , and they have seduced the Romulan Empire to their cause! References Characters :Kilaa Ioni Alimankuur • Chakotay • Coyote (myth) • Culluh • The Doctor • The Entity • Eriih • Gath • Kathryn Janeway • Jekri Kaleh • Verrak Kamaral • Karel • Harry Kim • Sharibor Krel • Lhiau • Matroci • Neelix • Orric • Tom Paris • Ezbai Remilkansuur • Khala Remilkansuur • Dammik R'Kel • Telek R'Mor • Sessen • Seven of Nine • Soliss • Tarya • Tialin • B'Elanna Torres • Trima • Tuvok • Ulaahn • Vorik • Yurula Joseph Carey • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Jenkins • Kes • Kosinski • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Ramma • Seska • Surak • The Traveler • Wu Locations :Delta Quadrant • Romulus • Tal K'shir • Takna-Marr Alpha Quadrant Starships and vehicles :Tektral • ( ) Races and cultures :Alilann • Borg • Cardassian • Culilann • Human • Kazon • Klingon • Kwaisi • Romulan • Shepherd • Talaxian • Vulcan Bajoran • Banean • Numiri • Trabe States and organizations :Family of the Blade • Kazon-Nistrim • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :anatomy • Bussard collector • dark matter • hair • lifeform • matter • space • starship • star • star system • time • universe • warp shell • wormhole Ranks and titles :captain • Chairman of the Tal Shiar • Empress of the Romulan Star Empire • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire Other references :boot • clothing • death • Dom Pérignon • government • homeworld • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • nation-state • pants • quadrant • rank • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • uniform • weapon Chronology ;2376 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager is besieged by dark matter. Appendices Related stories * : The beginning of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : The end of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. Images ghostDance.jpg|Cover image. belannaGhostDance.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. sevenGhostDance.jpg|Seven of Nine. telekGhostDance.jpg|Telek R'Mor. Connections | after2 = Shadow of Heaven | prevpocket = | nextpocket = Shadow of Heaven }} External link * category:vOY novels